wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Agavaceae
Agavaceae the Sandwing Agavaceae is a Sandwing farmer who has trouble with school and her relationships (Family&Friends), whose only escapes are farming and drawing. Appearance Agavaceae has the build of a normal Sandwing, with strong tail muscles from using her tail along with her arms to dig and plant. She has light, sandy yellow scales, with brighter grayish yellow underscales. She often has a bandage from hurting herself while farming, and has a small scar on her left back leg from an angry animal that was hiding in the bushes next to the farm. Personality Agavaceae keeps to herself, and if talked to often stutters awkwardly. She does badly in school, and has trouble focusing. Due to this she still hasn't perfected farm work, and this often results in many injuries. The only thing 'Ava' can focus on is drawing. Her ideal afternoon would be spent caring for plants, then relaxing in the shade with ink and a scroll. She has friendship problems, and feels alone in large crowds. She often will seem normal, and who she acts like on the outside barely matches what's within. She acts kind and outgoing, while she really prefers not to be social and is more serious. She acts hwo she had to to blend in, but never truelly feels part of anything. Backstory Agavaceae is a Sandwing farmer from a long ancestry of farmers. She had learn to become used to the farming life, planting special cacti for healing, flowers near the edge of decorations and succulents. Her great-great-great grandparents had moved here decades ago and started out by growing succulents. This was before they could import flowers for decorations in the Sandwing Palace, so succulents and other pretty cacti were in high demand. Now with flower importation, the demand for succulents had gone down, but her family still has a large field of them. 'Ava's story truly began when she was still very young, maybe around two. She started noticing that all her other friends were children of merchants and warriors, while she was a farmer. Other dragonets still treated her the same, but that was a the start of her growing apart from her friends. The differences ranged from social skills to good hygiene, and it seemed the list of reasons she shouldn't be friends with these people was pages longer that why she should. On her mental list she could find only one reason to stay friends, 'So I'm not alone.' Yet all she felt was alone. After school she would always go to the succulent field and work on it. She was always worried or sad about school, and work got her mind of it. She had been working after school on the farm for so long it had grown from a few uncared for plants into a large field, like her ancestors had done. One day when she got home her brother, Scarab, confronted her. He said that she needed to stop working with the succulents and get focused on school or farming 'useful' plants. She had grown used to the sounds of rustling succulents and dew, so she decided she didn't want to do other things. She defended herself and the succulent filled, until her father finally gave up and went back to work. Just then she saw a little scroll sticking out of a succulent. Curious, she picked it up and read it aloud. "THANK YOU- SAGUARO" The handwriting was large and wiry. Then 'Ava' realized something. She knew she had heard that name before. She ran inside her house and began searching for answers. Since 'Ava; was never very invested in school, her family was shocked to see her scanning piles of scrolls, and reading through them so eagerly. 'Ava' finally found what she was looking for. She found a family album with a drawing of someone called Saguaro. Oh, ''she thought. It must be some cousin playing a joke on me. Some did visit the farm-'' "Oh!" 'Ava's eccentric mom squealed. "That was my great-great uncle! He was one of the family's most devoted farmers. Shame he mainly worked with succulents. I-" 'Ava' had heard enough. Now, while most people might have returned, 'Ava', used to failure ran and hid under her bed. She ignored her brother's snickers and her sisters faces, and pulled the covers over her head. This has to be some joke! she thought. Maybe one of my friends did this... Canyon always thought himself funny, and is quite mischievous. She tried too convince herself this, but she felt something pulling the pit of her stomach, making her shiver. Later that night Ava's father entered her room. "I heard you felt bad, so I brought you something." He said in a warm voice, placing a charred succulent on her desk. "Wha-what happened!?" she asked worriedly, starring at the disheveled succulent. "Oh," her father replied, "don't you remember? We have been burning the succulents for the past month! Surely you've noticed. You always sit at the tree by the succulent field after school. Sometimes you even walk around the field with an empty jug, as if you are watering them! That was quite funny. We finished burning the field three days ago! That succulent on your desk was the last one" "What?" Ava repeated. She felt her heart pounding against her chest, and her breath caught in her thought. She looked out the window, seeing succulent field, and blinked. She continued to blink, but continued to see the large succulent field. She closed her eyes hard, and reopened them. Outside of her window were charred remains of trees and succulents. The ground was dark as a stormy night sky, and there were still reddish burning embers scattered around the ground. The exact spot where she had received the note was still burning wildly. Smoke surrounded the sight, and made her cough. ''Have I gone mad? ''she thought. Suddenly she saw a little charred piece of parchment fall out of the single surviving succulent on her desk. It had been mainly destroyed, but she saw a single, freshly written and unfaded word left unharmed on the corner of the parchment. 'SAGUARO' Maybe she hadn't completely gone mad. At least, not yet. Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (GeekSheep)